thehandbookofcallofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ascension
This is the zombie map which is unlocked when you download the First Strike DLC for 1200 microsoft points. ($15.00) It is based in a Russian space launch station. The playable characters are Tank Dempsey, Dr. Edward Richtofen, Takeo Massaki, and Nikolai Belinski. Ideal Loadouts New Features Gersch Device Matryoshka Doll The Matryoshka Doll is a new available weapon in the map Ascension. It replaces the player's tactical grenade slot, and the player gets three of them. When thrown, they act as a cluster bomb, exploding four times. Its usefulness can be hindered by its random nature of explosions, resulting in the possibility of downing yourself; however, this is remedied by using the PHD Flopper, which makes you immune to your own explosives. If a player already has the Gersch Device in their inventory, the Matryoshka Dolls will replace them, and vice-versa. The player cannot have both the Gersch Device and the dolls since they are both special grenades. Sickle The Sickle is a new weapon that appears in the Zombies map, Ascension. It is the Russian equivalent of the Bowie Knife, and an obvious reference to the symbol on the USSR flag. The only real difference between the Sickle and the Bowie knife is the appearence. The Sickle can be purchased for 3000 points off a chalkboard next to one of the landing pads for the Lunar Lander. The Sickle will replace the knife as soon as it's purchased, and it is a one hit kill up to round 10-11. Lunar Lander The Lunar Lander is a new utility that appears in Ascension. It takes players from a launch pad on the map back to the centrifuge while letting them shoot zombies below. It costs 250 points to use and can be called to a certain landing spot. Space Monkeys Space Monkeys are new enemies that appear in Ascension, where they steal the players' perks in the form of attacking Perk-a-Cola machines. They replace the Hellhounds on this map. The space monkeys will attack a perk machine until the player loses his/her perk. Once the machine has been disabled you must re-buy the perk. Therefore, it would seem that the effect of Perks are linked to either the machines or the monkeys. If the players successfully kill all monkeys without having any machines attacked then they will occasionally drop a mystery cola at the end of a round, giving the player a random perk. The monkeys arrive in rockets crashing onto the ground. It is believed that Rictofen and the monkeys are connected with the next map pack. We will probably see them again. PHD Flopper PHD Flopper is a Perk-a-Cola perk new to Nazi Zombies, along with Stamin-Up. There is an explosion around the player whenever they dive from an elevated area (such as the top of a staircase or a ledge) and appears to reduce fall damage completely. It also prevents any splash damage and explosive damage from affecting the player, making it seem comparable to Flak Jacket. It costs 2000 points to buy and has a dark blue and purple color scheme. When diving to prone off of a ledge, the blast will kill any nearby zombies in one hit until about round 20. At round 20, the zombies become crawlers. By round 24, some zombies will not even become crawlers. Also, when you kill a zombie by the PhD Flopper blast, there is an increased chance of getting a power up such as a death machine, instant kill, double points, fire sale, or even a max ammo. Stamina-Up Stamin-Up is a Perk-a-Cola perk new to Nazi Zombies, along with PhD Flopper. It increases the player's movement speed, being the equivalent to Lightweight. It is located near the AK-74u, towards one of the Lunar Lander launch pads and Claymores. The cost of this perk is 2000 points. This perk is most useful when the player will be running around the map either as their strategy or if they are in danger and being chased by a massive horde of zombies. Beyond those purposes, it's otherwise considered not very useful. Strategies PHD Flopper Round 1-5 Everyone should buy the M14 and use their pistol whenever they have ammo. Let the zombies through to get max ammo and nukes. Only get the nukes when they start flashing and if possible, right when the round changes. Round 5-10 Every one should buy the doors leading up to the box. You can go two different ways: 1.Buy the door in the main room at the ground floor. Keep going up, the first door is 750, the second is 1250, and the last door is 1000; 2. Buy the door in the main room in the upstairs (750). Turn right and open up the fence (1250). Then go into the build and buy the door leading to the roof (1000). Either way you will be in the room where the box starts. The power is there as well. Everyone should try the box once, and then if you don't have a good gun buy the Stakeout for 1200. Two people in the orange room, and the other two on the roof. Round 10-15 Go to the PHD Flopper area and call the lander. Everyone should buy PHD Flopper and two people should cover the stairs. The other two should cover the upstairs window by taking laps of diving off the balcony, running up the stairs, shooting the guys at the window and then diving off the balcony again. The final guy should be aiming at the other window through the wall as well as shooting down the stairs. Round 15+ Link all of the landers and buy claymores. They are in the the room with the lander near the Stamina-Up. Everyone should upgrade guns (Ray Gun, Thundergun, M1911, HK21, and RPK) and buy perks (Jugger-nog, Speed Cola, and Quick Revive) If you have purchased all of the perks (meaning each of the perks are owned by someone in the game) then you should place claymores each round when you have a crawler facing Stamina-Up. This will protect it for a while during the monkey rounds. The rounds when you don't get a crawler, you should place claymores facing the PHD Flopper machine. Then the person guarding PHD Flopper can stand in between PHD and Stamina and cover both. You should do the same strategy as 10-15 but have the person shooting through the wall diving down the stairs a bit more often. One person should be assigned to place claymores covering the window behind the wall. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops